


Notting Hill, Drarry Style

by Snapeaholic394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Law & Order: SVU, Notting Hill (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Black Hermione Granger, Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queer Character, Queer Culture, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapeaholic394/pseuds/Snapeaholic394
Summary: A retelling of the fantastic film, Notting Hill, with a Drarry/slight Law and Order: SVU twist. Harry works in a bookshop with his cousin Dudley and friend and owner of the shop Charlie. One day, who visits the shop but Draco Malfoy, well known and accomplished film and television actor. See how the two deal with trials, feelings, and literal collisions that involve being covered in orange juice.DO NOT COPY TO OTHER SITES!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Celebrity, A Thief, Orange Juice, and A Shop Worker

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hey there folks, and welcome to my first ever fanfic. In short, I love Drarry and I love the film Notting Hill. So, I’m meshing them up! This won’t play out exactly the way Notting Hill did plot wise, but in some ways it will. In later chapters, it will deviate away from Notting Hill and become more akin to Law and Order: SVU. Without further ado, here we go! Additional note: Brief mention of transphobia.

Chapter One: A Celebrity, A Thief, Orange Juice, and A Shop Worker

Of course Harry knew who he was. His movies were something of a big deal to say the least! But, he never expected to meet him. And he certainly didn’t expect to meet him in the manner he did. The story begins on a rainy boring Wednesday as Dudley and Harry walked from the bus stop to the book shop they worked at. All Things Queer and Trans is a cheerful little shop that sells books and merchandise created by local queer and trans artists. The owner, a guy named Charlie Weasley, is pansexual and obsessed with sculpting and painting dragons. Dudley and Harry clicked with him the day they met him, and the rest is history.

The shop is in the heart of a charming town called Notting Hill, Harry’s favorite part of London. He and Dudley moved here together after Dudley’s parents kicked them both out: Harry for being trans and Dudley for supporting him when he came out. Harry never did get along with Vernon or Petunia, so it wasn’t a great loss to him. But, he did feel bad for D. Harry knew he misses them, but he’s happy Dudley’s with him. They had always been more like brothers than cousins, and that bond has only grown since they struck out on their own.

So, there they were, bored out of their skulls, an hour into their eight-and-a-half-hour shift, when D snapped his fingers and pointed at the security camera. “It’s the same wanker we tossed out last week,” he hissed.

“I’ll handle it,” Harry replied quietly as he headed towards the shelves. He cleared his throat and the man turned around, schooling his features to look confused and curious.

“I saw you put that book down the front of your trousers,” Harry told him.

“I’m sorry, what book do you mean?” the guy replied. Harry rolled his eyes. The man does this shite every fucking time.

“Fine, play that game. I’m calling the store owner, and having you barred from coming back,” Harry warned.

“I saw him do it, and I’ll tell the owner that,” another man said as he stepped out from around the corner.

The book thief turned to him and gasped. “Oh my God! You’re Draco Malfoy! It’s such a pleasure to meet you!”

“I really can’t say the same,” Draco replied stiffly. “You come in here every week and try to steal stuff. It's disrespectful and thoughtless of you.” Draco then turned and walked towards the register.

“Alright you, give me the book back and get lost,” Harry demanded.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“So, you want to have lunch at my place or yours?” Harry asked D as they headed to the bus stop.

“Is Rolf going to be there?” D made a face. Rolf Scamander, Harry’s zookeeper flatmate, is something of an odd duck. He took him in two months after his ex, Ron, dumped him for a guy who looks exactly like Tom Hardy. Rolf and D are total opposites, but they’re cordial for his sake.

“The zoo has been giving him a lot of overtime lately, so I’m not sure,” Harry mused. “I could go pick us up something around the corner.”

“Sounds good. I want a ham and cheese sandwich, crisps, and orange juice,” Dudley said as he gave him the money to pay for it.

As Harry was walking back to the shop, he ran smack dab into someone, covering them in orange juice. “SHITE! Here, let me…” Harry began as he took out a tissue and began blotting the juice off of the man’s light green polo shirt.

“Get your hands off me!” Draco Malfoy exclaimed, taking a step back. “Thanks. This is exactly what my brand new shirt needed. A bit of orange coloring.”

“I’m terribly sorry. My flat is nearby if you’d like to go there and clean up,” Harry suggested.

“How close is nearby?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“Ten minute walk, five minute cab ride,” Harry told him as he flagged down a cab and held the door for him.

“Okay,” Draco sighed and followed him into the cab.


	2. Apricots and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is smitten, and Harry is a dork who rants about apricots and honey. Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Notting Hill, and Law and Order: SVU aren't mine. I'm making no money and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back folks! Ideally, I want to post weekly going forward, but my lovely Beta is writing his own fanfics, so we'll have to coordinate our schedules. Thank you Jack for helping me out!

Chapter Two: Apricots and Honey

“Rolf? Are you here?” Harry called as he walked in, Draco following closely behind him. “Please excuse the mess. My flatmate works long hours, so cleaning is seriously neglected most times.”

“Flatmate, huh?” Draco smirked and winked.

“Oh, Christ no! Rolf is so not my type and I’m not his,” Harry laughed, blushing bright red. “He’s dating my friend Luna. The bathroom is up the stairs, third door on your right.”

“Thanks….. um what’s your name?” Draco asked as he held out his hand.

“Harry Potter,” Harry replied as he shook Draco’s hand. “My coworker is my brother Dudley and the shop owner is our friend Charlie.”

“I’ve known Charlie a long time. He was my neighbor growing up. My parents died when I was three, and my Aunt Andromeda raised me,” Draco said, showing him a photo of him being pushed in a swing by a young Charlie while two boys stood behind them making bunny ears on Charlie’s head.

“Those are his twin brothers Fred and George. Riots the both of them! Dropped out of school shortly before graduation, started a comedy act, and now they’ve got their own television show. I may have pulled some strings for them there.”

“That’s really awesome of you!” Harry grinned.

“Their talent shouldn’t be wasted. If their mother had gotten her way, they would have become lawyers like their older brothers, Bill and Percy. She never quite understood that her children shouldn’t be cookie cutters of each other anymore than they should be cookie cutters of her and her husband,” Draco sighed. “Be back in a jiff.”

Draco came back twenty minutes later wearing a black button down shirt, and grey slacks. He held out his hand again. “Thanks for your help. Would you mind if I used your phone to call my driver?”

“Not at all,” Harry pointed to the phone on the wall and stepped into the living room to give him some privacy.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes,” Draco said when he hung up.

“Would you like something to eat or drink while you wait?” Harry asked.

“Anything but orange juice,” Draco snickered.

“Well, I’ve got…” Harry rummaged through the door on the fridge. He mumbled under his breath, “to fucking shop.”

“What was that?” Draco asked, his lips pressed together hard to keep from laughing.

“I’ve got this flavored water Rolf loves. To me, it’s horrendous and has absolutely nothing to do with the fruits of the forest it claims association with,” Harry made a face and blushed as Draco began laughing loudly.

“If you think that’s bad, he’s also a sucker for apricots soaked in honey,” Harry’s grimace became more fixed. “I like my apricots to taste like apricots and my honey to taste like honey.” Draco’s laughter became louder and Harry’s blush became more prominent.

Just then the doorbell rang. “That’ll be my driver.”

“It was nice to meet you. Surreal, but nice,” Harry told him.

“Maybe I’ll see you around,” Draco winked as he closed the door behind him.

“Surreal, but nice? What the fuck was that, Potter?” Harry cursed himself just as the doorbell rang again. He opened it to find Draco back.

“I forgot my other bag,” he said he walked quickly into the kitchen to grab it.

“I’m sorry about the surreal but nice thing. You probably think I’m a dork now,” Harry smiled sheepishly.

“No, the apricot and honey rant made you look dorky. That comment was kind of cute,” Draco smiled. “I know we just met, but I’d like to see you again.”

“Yeah, sure, here’s my number,” Harry took out his phone and showed it to him.

Draco programmed it in and winked again. “I’m leaving for Toronto in the morning to shoot an episode of an American television show. I’ll call you when I get back.”

“That’ll be nice,” Harry said with a pleasant smile.

“Surreal, but nice,” Draco replied as he left again.


	3. I'll Be Your Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry meet up and make plans to attend a birthday party together.  
> Happy Mother's Day to everyone who celebrates it. If you don't or have mixed feelings, I understand completely. On one hand, I have a great relationship with my grandmother whom I deeply cherish. On the other, I've miscarried twice and my relationship with my mother hasn't been good in a long time. It's been years since we've spoken. Today's bittersweet for sure.

Chapter Three: I’ll Be Your Date

“Rolf, have you seen my phone?” Harry called. Draco had messaged him the night before to tell him he was on his way home.

“Yeah, I had to borrow it. The battery on mine died,” Rolf replied as he came into the kitchen wearing a wetsuit.

“You know your battery will continue to die unless you keep it charged. And don’t make me have the conversation with you about clothes washing again,” Harry said, exasperated. “Why the fuck are you wearing my wetsuit?”

“Because it’s like a second skin,” Rolf said as he tossed Harry his phone, turned on the House music television station, and began dancing. And twerking. And doing splits. Harry rolled his eyes and checked his phone. He had three missed calls from Draco and three texts. He rolled his eyes again as he began typing a message.

**Hey Draco. My flatmate borrowed my phone without telling me. Wanker. I’m so putting itching powder in his bed!**

**Wow, Potter. Remind me never to get on your bad side. I wanted to see you earlier, but I have this giant press conference to do to promote my new film. Should be done by four. I’ll send my driver to pick you up.**

**Okay, see you soon.**

When Harry arrived at Draco’s house in Kensington, he was surprised to see a large group of people gathered in his living room. “Mr. Potter! Over here!” A man called as he walked towards him. “Draco said you’re interviewing him next. I’m his agent, Blaise Zabini.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry shook the dark-skinned man’s hand and smiled politely.

“What magazine are you from?” Blaise asked as he pulled out a clipboard and wrote Harry’s name down.

“Gaye Magazine. G-A-Y-E.” Harry gave him the name of the first magazine that came to mind.

“Draco, Mr. Potter from Gaye Magazine is here,” Blaise announced as he sat down next to Draco. Harry blushed and sat down across from them.

“Right so I guess I’ll just start then,” Harry cleared his throat nervously. “Does this film have any LGBT representation?”

“Naturally. I’m gay and I typically only take on queer centered projects. My character’s love interest is a trans man. Ever hear of Theo Nott?”

“He’s one of my favorite trans actors!” Harry exclaimed. “His YouTube videos have helped me a lot on a personal level.”

“That’s wonderful. Everyone deserves to be able to live their lives authentically,” Draco nodded and smiled. “What else would you like to know about the movie?”

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“You should seriously consider a career as a journalist,” Draco complimented him. They were now alone and sipping glasses of lemonade. “Your questions were so much more interesting than anyone else’s.”

“Maybe I’ll send Gaye Magazine our interview and see if they’re interested in publishing it,” Harry replied. In truth, he’d enjoyed writing it, even if it was spontaneous and off the cuff.

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Draco asked as he leaned back in his seat.

Harry yelped as he checked his watch. “Shite, tonight’s Luna’s birthday party! If I don’t leave soon I’ll be late!”

“Would it be okay if I came?” Draco replied.

“Of course it would! Charlie will be there and Luna is one of your biggest fans!” Harry smirked. “Plus, bringing you will make her forget all about my lack of a gift.”

“You forgot to buy her one, didn’t you?” Draco said with mock scorn. “You’re a shite friend. I guess I can do damage control for you.” He walked over to his wine fridge and asked, “Does she prefer red or white wine?”

“White. Either Pinot Grigio or Chardonnay,” Harry told him.

Draco picked one of each and handed him one of the bottles. “There, crisis averted.”

“My hero,” Harry fluttered his eyelashes and laughed at Draco’s scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Gaye Magazine is a real publication, and I write for them! You can find my articles here: https://www.gayemagazine.com/profile/82381ac6-b298-4b2a-be67-5fd120351380/profile   
> Be sure to check out my fellow writers' work too! We have amazing queer and trans centered content!


	4. Luna's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write! The birthday party scene in Notting Hill was touching, hilarious, and lighthearted, and I do hope I managed to capture that!   
> Summary: Harry and Draco arrive at Luna's birthday party! Who all will be there? Read on to find out!

Chapter Four: Luna’s Birthday

“Hey there, Harry!” a man in a wheelchair greeted as they stepped inside.

“Hey Remus, how are you?” Harry smiled and gave the man a warm hug.

“Sirius is trying his hand at cooking again,” Remus rolled his eyes. “He’s making us all guinea fowl. And who is this?” Remus’s eyes widened as he took a good look at Draco. “Good Gods, you’re the spitting image of Draco Malfoy.”

“Remus, this is Draco,” Harry told him. Remus fixed him with an appraising look. “I promise to tell you all about it over dinner.” The smoke alarm went off, and Remus groaned in frustration.

“Should I call round for takeaway?” Harry offered. Remus rolled his eyes as he went back towards the kitchen with Harry and Draco in tow.

“Harry! There’s my favorite godson!” Sirius crowed.

“Heard you were making a mess again,” Harry teased as he hugged him.

“Remy, I’m not messing up your precious kitchen,” Sirius pouted.

“Siri, this guinea fowl is burned on the outside and raw on the inside. We should call it a very lost cause and order out from the Greek place Luna loves,” Remus pleaded.

“Do they have any vegetarian options?” Draco asked.

“Luna is vegan, and Rolf is vegetarian. They both love this place,” Harry told him as Remus went into the living room to call the restaurant. “Siri was making…. what the actual fuck were you making them?” Harry grimaced at the charred dish that sat next to the guinea fowl.

“Vegan potato casserole,” Siri grumbled as he began cleaning up. The doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it.

“Hey D, hey Emily, hey Ernie,” Harry greeted them with hugs and handshakes. “D, you’ll never ever guess who came here with me.” Dudley grinned as he spotted Draco helping Sirius clean up his gourmet mishaps.

“Draco, you remember Dudley,” Harry called. “This is his fiancee Emily Macmillan, and her brother, Ernie.”

“Nice to see you again, Dudley. Nice to meet you Emily, Ernie,” Emily gave Dudley a look that could only be described as fangirlish, while Ernie smiled politely and went to make himself a drink.

“So, Draco, what is it that you do?” Ernie asked as Draco made Harry and himself Cosmopolitans at the bar.

“I’m an actor,” Draco replied with a calm smile.

“Oh, how nice! I went to college with some blokes that went on to perform in West London. Very brilliant chaps. But, their salaries are mixed. Some shows do better than others,” Ernie explained. “What sort of acting do you do?”

“I’m in films and television,” Draco smiled. It was nice to talk to someone who, Draco assumed, didn’t know who he was or didn’t recognize him on the spot.

“That must be fascinating!” Ernie said excitedly. “Does it pay well?”

“It can be exciting, but it can also be tedious. I work really long hours. The pay is excessive. More than most make in a lifetime I daresay,” Draco said with a sad smile. He loved his work, but he didn’t love the idea that he had so much when so many others had so little. His aunt was a medical assistant and her salary was modest, so he knew how it felt to just get by.

“Hey guys! Guess what?” Luna and Rolf bounded into the room. Luna held out her left hand. “Rolf and I are getting married!” A chorus of hugs, shouts, claps, and calls of congratulations filled the room.

When Luna reached Harry and Draco, she exclaimed, “holy fuck!”

“Luna this is Draco,” Harry told her. She pushed him gently aside and grabbed one of Draco’s hands with both of hers.

“This is one of those moments I should be playing cool, and I’m going to monumentally fail! I absolutely and completely adore you. You are giving queer people everywhere so much hope and you’re teaching allies like myself and Rolf how to be the best allies we can be.” Luna then hugged him. Draco was surprised, but returned the hug with a bashful smile.

“Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?” Ernie gasped.

“Ernie, did you ask him anything weird?” Emily chastised.

“No, Ernie was perfect. It was nice to have a regular conversation,” Draco patted Ernie on the shoulder after Luna pulled back from the hug.

“I knew my obliviousness would pay off one day,” Ernie said proudly as Remus came in with the takeaway and told everyone to come eat.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Could someone show me to the loo?” Draco asked.

“I’ll do it,” Luna volunteered as she took him by the hand and led him down the hall.

“Seriously, Ernie, what did you say to him?” Emily repeated.

“I just asked him what he did for a living and how much he made,” Ernie mumbled.

“Em, considering how Ernie’s well _Ernie_ , it could have been a lot worse,” Dudley pointed out and winked at his brother in law. Ernie smiled gratefully and raised his glass in salute.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Luna exclaimed as she came back, half laughing, half crying.

“What did you do?” Rolf asked.

“I followed him into the loo. I was chatting away, not paying any mind, and he had to ask me to leave!” Luna said embarrassedly.

“Well, Har, if tonight doesn’t send him screaming into the night, he’s a keeper,” Charlie said as he rounded the corner from the hall.

“How long have you been standing there?” Ernie asked suspiciously.

“Ever since you started talking to him,” Charlie grinned mischievously.

“But you know him! You could have saved me from making an arse out of myself!” Ernie complained.

“But, where’s the fun in that?” Charlie snickered as Draco reentered the room and greeted Charlie happily.

“Now we’re down to the last brownie,” Charlie said with an air of dramatic flair. “I propose a contest. Saddest life story wins.”

“Well, I win this one easily,” Ernie began. “I haven’t had a girlfriend or boyfriend since puberty, and if these cheeks fill out anymore, I probably never will get one again.” Everyone laughed as Ernie continued. “I work the most boring nine to five job on planet Earth, and I spend my free time making an arse out of myself in front of well-known public figures.”

“At least you still have your mobility,” Remus said sadly. “I’m stuck in this thing day and night. Before this happened, Siri and I were in the middle of the adoption process. Now, our dream of becoming parents may never happen. Same sex couples are massively excluded and discriminated against under typical circumstances. But, this? It may very well put that dream off forever.”

“Give the man the brownie,” Draco said as he wiped his eyes. “I don’t think any of us can top that!”

“Sadness wise, no,” Charlie said as he gave the brownie to Remus. “But, getting a life wise, Harry wins that contest easily.”

“Hey!” Harry protested, but Charlie put a hand over his mouth.

“Now, this one here, lives a life that is the very definition of boring. And that’s saying something considering his flatmate is the Court Jester of Weirdness,” Charlie winked at Rolf as he threw his head back and laughed. “And I’m 99% sure you’ll never talk to him again once you hear his grade school nickname was…. EW!” Harry licked Charlie’s hand just as everyone else in the room said loudly, “MOPPY”

“Thanks everyone,” Harry buried his face in his hands.

“We aim to please, Mr. Potter.” Harry doubled over laughing at Charlie’s Christian Grey impression.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Moppy, huh?” Draco teased. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with that bird’s nest you call hair now would it?”

“Not all of us can have sleek runway model hairstyles,” Harry retorted without bite.

“What happened to him?” Draco asked softly as they walked around Remus and Sirius’s neighborhood.

“He was in a bad car accident. I don’t know if they’ve tried to resume the adoption process yet or not,” Harry told him. “They were going to adopt a young boy named Teddy. He’s five and in need of a home right away. Most people want babies and toddlers. Remy and Siri don’t care about that.”

“If they are okay with it, I’ll send my attorney over to meet with them. His specialty is helping LGBT people,” Draco suggested.

“I’ll speak with them soon and let you know,” Harry said warmly.

Something about his smile must have tipped Draco off. “Which one of them were you involved with?”

“Remus,” Harry admitted. “Siri’s my godfather so I’ve always seen him as family. He had visitation rights when I was younger, and he saw me often. His presence made my home life less difficult. My aunt hated my mother and in turn she hated me. Her husband went along with her prejudice because he enjoys being cruel.”

“Remus was around too, but I never saw him the same as I did Siri. He was my first crush, but I didn’t act on it. Then, a few months after I turned twenty, he and Siri broke up and Siri took off. They’d broken up several times in the past, but this time it seemed permanent. We got drunk, and one thing led to another. It stayed casual the first few months.”

“Six months in, I told him I was in love with him. I moved in with him. A year later, Siri comes back, expecting to find Remus waiting on him. He walked in on us making love. He went berserk. The police were called, and Siri spent the night in jail.”

“Remus was… torn. Not sure what to do. I chose for us. As much as he loved me, he would always love Sirius more. It’s only this past year that Siri and I got our relationship back on track. Well, here’s my favorite part of this neighborhood. I came here a lot after I ended things with Remus.”

Draco looked all around the beautiful moonlit Zen garden. He walked over to a bench that read: FOR MOLLY WHO LOVES THIS GARDEN. FROM ARTHUR WHO ALWAYS SITS BESIDE HER. Below that was their wedding anniversary date. “I guess some people do spend their entire lives together.”

“Sit with me?” Harry asked, holding out his hand. Draco smiled brightly as he sat, put his arm around him, and gave him a gentle, chaste kiss.


	5. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry for the long delay. Between the protests to get justice for George Floyd and Rowling going full mask off transphobe, I've been really busy. If you want to help in the fight for racial justice and ending police brutality, be sure to follow The Grassroots Law Project on social media. They share important information and walk you through making phone calls on behalf of those who need help. This is my personal response to Rowling, and my praise/feedback for Daniel Radcliffe: https://accordingtorory.net/2020/06/09/breaking-down-j-k-rowlings-errors-of-argumentation/  
> On a lighter note, here's a post I wrote for Draco's 40th: https://accordingtorory.net/2020/06/05/the-serpentine-perspective-happy-40th-birthday-draco-malfoy/  
> In this chapter, Draco and Harry's relationship hits a bit of a snag. Content warning: discussions of homophobia and homophobic comments.

Chapter Five: The End?

“Where’s the fire, Har?” Rolf asked as Harry flittered about from room to room wearing only a bathrobe.

“Have you seen my glasses?” Harry asked. Harry only wore glasses when he read or watched the telly for long periods of time. “Draco’s taking me out to the cinema.”

“Nope haven’t seen them,” Rolf said as he went back to reading his science fiction novel.

“Shite!” Harry cursed. “I’m going to be late!”

“You’re always late,” Rolf reminded him as he ran past him.

Ten minutes later Harry hurried back downstairs. “Did you find them?”

“Sort of,” Harry told him as he closed the front door. Just then Rolf shifted in his chair, and found Harry’s missing glasses. He put them on the coffee table and resumed his reading.

Meanwhile, Draco laughed throughout the entire movie at Harry, who was wearing prescription swimming goggles.

“So, Charlie mentioned you were involved with his cousin,” Draco breached over a dinner of vegetarian sushi, martinis, and vegetable stir fry.

“Ron,” Harry grimaced. “He was the rebound guy after Remus. My heart just wasn’t ready for a serious relationship, so when I met Ron at a bar, and he suggested we have a friend with benefits arrangement, I agreed.”

“I’m guessing he left you,” Draco concluded.

Harry sighed and nodded. “We ended up being flatmates, which seemed like a good idea at the time because we were having sex. It eliminated the need to move between flats. Everything was fine until he started bringing people home. I was under the impression we were only seeing each other. After a month of constant shouting matches, he ended up leaving me for a guy who was better suited for him.”

“It would have been better if he’d disclosed wanting an open relationship from the start,” Draco said pensively. “There’s nothing wrong with non-monogamy, but there is something very wrong about not telling someone that’s what you want.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, only to become distracted by a conversation going on at a nearby table. “What about that Malfoy chap? Nice looking ain’t he?”

“I like wholesome looking blond birds,” a second guy said to the first. “Sweet looking. You know what I mean?”

“He’s probably talking about Diane Keaton or Meg Ryan,” Draco whispered.

“You’ve had a thing for Meg Ryan for years, mate,” the first guy laughed, and Draco winked. The first guy sighed, and said, “Draco’s got this twinkle in his eye.”

“Probably drugs,” the second guy sneered. “Bet he’s spent half his bloody life in and out of rehab.” Draco’s smile became fixed, and his face a picture of hurt. “Let’s not forget the kind of movies he’s in. He’ll probably bend over for anyone who pays him any attention.”

“Being into men doesn’t mean you’ll sleep with everyone,” the first man said with a dark glare.

“No, it certainly doesn’t,” Harry said loudly as he approached them. He then rounded on the second man. “The person you’re sitting here spewing garbage about is a real person, and he deserves more respect than that.” He then turns to the first guy. “Ditch this wanker. He is problematic at the very least and blatantly homophobic at most.”

“Listen here, just who the fuck do you think you are? The morals police?” the second man retorted. Just as Harry was about to clap back, Draco walked over and stood beside him. The second man paled and the first one gasped.

“Hi, I’m Draco,” he said pleasantly shaking the first man’s hand.

“I’m Dean, and that waste of space is Zacharias,” Dean glared again.

“I know Meg personally,” Draco said smoothly. “I could have introduced you, but I’m quite attached to my bollocks, which would be at risk if I ever did such an egregious thing.” Zacharias scowled and Dean burst out laughing. “Better practice those wrist exercises. You’re going to be wanking and striking out for years to come.”

“Bye, now,” Harry grinned wickedly as he took Draco’s hand and led him out.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“That was brilliant,” Harry complimented.

“It was rash. I could have gotten punched,” Draco shuddered.

“Still brilliant. It’s not easy for us to stand up for ourselves,” Harry said sadly.

“True enough,” Draco responded softly. Harry pulled him into a long, tender kiss. When Draco pulled away, he asked, “want to come to my place for a nightcap?”

“Sure,” Harry said, a bright smile on his face.

“Did you leave the lights on?” Harry pointed to Draco’s upstairs window when they parked in Draco’s driveway.

“No, I didn’t,” Draco said nervously.

“Should I call the police?” Harry was worried now. Was someone stalking Draco?

“You should go,” Draco wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“No, I’m not leaving you here to be killed by some crazy stalker fan!” Harry said firmly.

“It’s not, I promise,” Draco said shortly.

“Then, who is it?” Harry puzzled.

“My sometimes boyfriend,” Draco sighed heavily. “It’s a long and complicated story.”

“Allow me to uncomplicate it then,” Harry got out of Draco’s car, and flagged down a cab. The last thing he saw as the cab rounded the corner was Draco standing in the middle of the street with a heartbroken look on his face. 


	6. Blind Dates and A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Surprise! Two chapter this week, and a new tag! So, here's a little short essay for context related to the chapter, and my opinion on ships, Canon, and characterizing Hermione. I wanted to include Hermione in this story, and this idea of how she and Harry meet was too cute to pass up. Drarry is the end game here, so to all the Drarry fans don’t worry!  
> I don’t ship Harmione and I also don't ship Dramione. I was Romione all the way when I was younger, and to a certain degree I still am. Nowadays, I’m also very fond of badass mofo putting the sing in single Hermione. Getting married isn’t all there is to life, after all. I didn’t care for Canon Hermione book wise. Movie wise I loved her, so even though I can see Hermione being characterized both as a white woman and as a BIPOC, I see her core essence being akin to Emma Watson.  
> Content warning: mentions of body shaming, emotionally abusive partner.

Chapter Six: Blind Dates and A New Friend

“None of you thought to tell me he was seeing someone,” Harry said crossly to his friends. Thursdays was pub night, and although Harry didn’t feel like being there, he needed to get this off his chest.

“We thought you were just friends,” Dudley reasoned.

“I knew he had a crush on you, but I didn’t know if you knew,” Charlie chimed in. “You’re kind of oblivious unless someone’s direct.”

“Super,” Harry muttered into his gin and tonic. “So, spill.”

“His name’s Gilderoy Lockhart,” Charlie sneered. “Pretentious arrogant snob. He’s a drama teacher and a tabloid reporter, and he thinks he’s God’s gift to the masses. He’s always pressuring Draco to look a certain way. It got to the point where he controlled everything about him, from his hair and clothes, who he sees and talks to, how much time he spends with them. He’s even tried to control his diet. When Draco became a vegetarian, he tried to make him go vegan because he ‘didn’t want to be known as that award-winning journalist with a big fat boyfriend.’'

“Why is he still with him?” Harry wondered miserably. He wanted to be mad at Draco, but after hearing that, he didn’t have the heart to be.

“It’s a cycle,” Charlie said with a melancholy look on his face. “Gil always says he’ll do better, but then he eventually goes back to controlling him.”

“At the end of the day, it’s up to him whether he stays or not,” Remus told Harry. “I know you’ve got this whole saving people complex going on, but I don’t think it’ll work in this situation.”

“I know you’re right, but it doesn’t make this maudlin feeling ease,” Harry stirred his straw in his drink. “Anyone up for a round of darts?”

Everyone gratefully agreed. Gilderoy Lockhart and Draco Malfoy weren’t brought up again.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Let me fix you up,” Sirius said over lunch three days later. “The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”

“Because that worked so well with Ron Weasley,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m beginning to think relationships, casual and serious, are obsolete and a waste of time. I’ve only ever been involved with two people. One of them wanted something very different from what I wanted. Once he realized it, he dumped me faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. And the other, whom I seriously should have known better than to get involved with, was fucking me while pining for you.”

“I’m sorry we hurt you,” Sirius wiped tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you and shut you out. I had no right to be angry. I’m the one who left. Remus had every right to move on. You know, he almost didn’t take me back. That’s how much he loved you.”

“How did you win him over?” As much as this conversation hurt, Harry needed closure. Remus still held a very large part of his heart, and Harry still loved him a lot. He’d long accepted he would always feel this way on some level.

“I owned up to all of my various wrongs to start with,” Sirius pondered. “I took him for granted. Too often. Reliable Remus, I called him. Finding you and him together wasn’t pleasant, but it gave me the kick in the bum I needed to realize what I had and what I stood to lose.”

“We started seeing a relationship coach shortly after reconciling and took things super duper slow. For a time, I lived alone. I didn’t want him to feel pressured. Once things got good again, I asked him to marry me, and we eloped like two starstruck teenagers.”

“I didn’t know you got married,” Harry said with a pained smile.

“We didn’t tell anyone. We’re committed to each other, and that’s all that matters. Getting married was for us,” Sirius said gently as he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry and Sirius began sobbing at the same time.

When they pulled apart, Sirius smiled gently. “Draco sent his lawyer by yesterday. We’re continuing the adoption process.”

“I really am happy for you both,” Harry said as he grabbed a few tissues and blew his nose. “All I’ve ever wanted for Remus and for you is happiness. You’d better give them both the world.”

“I solemnly swear it,” Sirius promised as he hugged Harry again.

“Help me meet someone,” Harry mumbled into his shoulder. Sirius just smiled and hugged him tighter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Who is this person?” Remus asked Sirius as he opened a bottle of dry champagne.

“His name’s Seamus. He’s my accountant,” Sirius said. Sirius owned a motorcycle repair shop. “He’s got a nice perky bum and kisses like someone who’s waiting on the world to end.” Remus glared, and Sirius balked. “That’s what the chaps in the shop say.”

“Uh huh,” Remus said waspishly.

“I promise you, nothing’s going on and nothing will start,” Sirius gave his husband a series of sweet gentle kisses. Remus relented and kissed him back. “If anything had happened, I would have come clean about it already.”

“Okay, I believe you,” Remus grinned. “Do you think Harry will like him?”

“I hope so.” Sirius wanted to see his godson smile again. His sunny disposition had been stilted by him and Draco not seeing each other anymore.

“Hey there Siri!” Seamus greeted when Sirius let him in.

“Seamus this is my partner, Remus,” Sirius said proudly.

“Oh, you’re in a wheelchair!” Seamus exclaimed rather loudly.

“Observant,” Remus sniped and glared at Sirius. Harry buried his face in his hands and counted to ten. This was going to be a _long_ dinner.

“Who am I seeing tonight?” Harry asked warily when he showed up at Remus and Sirius’s house the following week. “Hopefully it won’t end in bloodshed.”

Remus smirked. “It’s not my fault his chair was pulled out a smidgen too far. Or that he had to rush out of here with a bloody and possibly broken nose.

“Of course not, you’re an angel,” Harry said sarcastically. “I am rather glad you saved me the trouble of punching him in his bigoted mouth. Asking you all those personal inappropriate questions about your disability.”

“He’s history. I fired him and replaced him with a really nice bloke named Dean,” Sirius said shortly. Harry knew exactly who Dean was, but he wasn’t going to comment on it. He was here to meet someone new not dwell on Draco.

“It’s Luna’s friend Thyme,” Remus answered Harry’s earlier question. “They’re a preschool teacher through the week and work with Luna in admissions at the zoo on Saturdays and Sundays.”

“I’ve met them a few times. They frequent the same trans events and rallies that I do. They’re very nice.” Harry was actually looking forward to this date. Thyme was a really good friend, and they knew Harry pretty well.

Halfway through dinner, it was obvious to Harry and Thyme that they’re better off as friends. It didn’t help that Thyme and Charlie had spent the entirety of dinner giving each other looks that promised a very pleasant sexual encounter. Harry was unsurprised that they were the first ones to leave.

“So, week three of blind dating. Yay,” Harry rolled his eyes as he clapped loudly. “All jokes aside, I’m really glad Thyme and Charlie hit it off. Charlie deserves to be happy.”

“He’s a good guy and Thyme is a lovely person,” Remus agreed as he and Harry cooked together. “Tonight’s pick is mine. I know you best, after all. But, I wanted to humor everyone else first.”

Harry smiled and ruffled Remus’s hair. “That you do. So, tell me all about him, her, or them.”

“Her name is Hermione. She’s trans, and a feminist activist,” Remus told him as he showed Harry a picture of a woman with brown skin and curly dark brown hair. “To be honest, she’s not coming here looking for a date. She’s perfectly happy in her words being self-partnered. She’s looking to make new friends.”

“So, you work in a bookshop,” Hermione’s dark brown eyes lit up. “I’m an avid reader.”

“It’s a shop that features the books, art, and merch of local queer and trans folks. A third of proceeds go to charity, a third to the artists, and the other third is split between me, Charlie, and Dudley,” Harry said excitedly. “I started working there shortly after I was kicked out. My job and Theo Nott’s YouTube videos saved my life.”

“Theo’s awesome. Always debunking transmeds and their garbage pseudoscience,” Hermione made a face. “He’s helped me a lot with my feminism, and my self acceptance.”

“I dated his friend Draco for a few weeks,” Harry said timidly.

“Remus told me. I didn’t want to pressure you into talking about it, but if you want to, I’m here for you,” Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. “We trans folks have to stick together.”

“It does feel very us against the world at times, doesn’t it?” Harry laughed lightly. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look and beamed at each other. “Well, Draco and I met at the shop of all places….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is a Mary Poppins reference. Great movie! I am a huge fan of Julie Andrews!
> 
> On social media, I mentioned that my Hermione has two things in common with Emma: she's a feminist, and she describes herself as self-partnered instead of single. I read about the self-partnered thing in an article Pink News wrote about Emma late last year.
> 
> For those who don't know, transmeds are transgender people who believe that the only valid way to be trans is to have bodily dysphoria, take hormones, and pass to the satisfaction of cisgender people AKA someone who's assigned sex matches their gender identity. Transmed ideology and TERF (trans exclusionary radical feminist) ideology do line up quite a bit. It's so sad to see marginalized people shit on their own community.


	7. Draco Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause again. Pride Month just felt so sad this year. On top of J.K. Rowling's willingness to prove over and over again she's transphobic as fuck, Trump restricts trans rights even further on the anniversary of the Pulse Nightclub shooting. And let's not forget the rotten cherry on top of this moldy sundae: J.K. Rowling's transphobia was quoted by a Senator who voted against the now stalled Equality Act. 2020 is no one's year, to put it plainly. With all of that being said, I owe it to you, my readers to soldier on. I finished writing this fanfiction before I ever posted the first chapter, so now it's just about getting it put up. I'm hoping to have all the chapters up by the end of the week.
> 
> Chapter summary: Draco comes back after six months. What happened? How does Harry react? Read on to find out! Content warning: discussions of abusive relationship and sexual assault.

Chapter Seven: Draco Returns

“Rolf, I really am going to miss you,” Harry said as he loaded the last of Rolf’s boxes on to the moving truck. He and Luna were moving to Ireland to be closer to their families. He pulled him into a fierce hug. “I’ll visit you soon.”

“You’re going to be in good hands, Har,” Rolf smiled at Hermione, who was standing in the doorway with a cup of Harry’s favorite tea in hand. “Mione’s fantastic.”

It had been five months since he met Hermione, and his state of mind had gotten better ever since she’d come into his life. He’d helped Hermione get a job at the shop, and she was thriving. Both were enjoying the self-partnered life.

“Lu Lu,” Harry sniffed. She’d been a constant in his life since he first moved to Notting Hill, and he was going to miss seeing her nearly every day.

“I love you, Har,” she whispered. “You’re the big brother I always wanted.”

“I love both of you. You’re the best family a guy could ask for,” Harry pulled away, kissed Luna’s cheek, and stepped back to where Hermione was waiting. She put an arm around him and gave him the tea.

Raucous, upbeat laughter was exchanged between the two new flatmates as they played Uno and told each other amusing stories.

“So, Rolf challenged this guy to dance to an Aqua song. I think it’s called ‘Barbie Girl.’ The guy was so fucking bad! He ended up taking off his shirt, showing off the tattoo he had of his _own face_ , and by the end of it, he was humping the floor!” Hermione snorted loudly, her curls flying everywhere as she tossed her head back and laughed. “Rolf then led everyone away from the humper, and proceeded to dance like a fucking boss.”

“You think that’s bad,” Hermione said, a challenge in her eye. “I went to an Imagine Dragons concert a few years back. The opening act was these two guys dressed like total dweebs, they couldn’t play or sing for shite, and they were singing songs that said things like ‘hey mommy I’m a rock star’ and ‘shut your face Grandma.’ If I told my grandmother to shut her face, I’d be in for it!”

“That was actually part of a prank television show,” Harry told her. “Their friends and the Imagine Dragons made them do it.”

“Get the fuck out!” Hermione exclaimed, laughing until tears rolled down her face. “I _knew_ there was something odd about it!”

“Let’s watch the episode and see if we see you!” Harry said excitedly as he logged into his Netflix account.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Hey, you a friend of Harry’s?” Hermione asked cheerfully as she answered the door. “He’s at work. He’ll be home at four.”

“I’ll just come back then. Where’s Rolf?” the man asked.

“He and his fiancee moved back to Ireland. They left a week ago,” Hermione told him. “I’m Hermione. Harry’s friend Remus introduced us a few months back.”

“Tell Harry I’m happy for him. You seem really nice,” the man looked crushed.

“I’m not dating him. He’s gorgeous and lovely, but I’m happy being single,” Hermione reassured him. “Let me guess, you’re Draco.”

“If I say yes, will you be cross with me?” he winced. Hermione motioned him inside and led him into the kitchen.

“Why would I be? Yes, Harry told me everything. I also talked to Charlie,” she smiled understandingly. “Want my advice? Ditch that controlling arsehole and see where it goes with Harry. None of his friends saw him as happy with anyone as they did you. Not even Remus.”

“I find that hard to believe. He’s still broken up about Remus and it’s been years,” Draco retorted skeptically. “He’s always a mix of happy and sad when he’s around him. Remus broke his heart.”

“To be fair, Harry knew what he signed up for. Sirius and Remus had been together on and off for twenty-five years at that point and time. With that much history, it was bound to make moving on a challenge if Remus succeeded in doing so at all,” Hermione reasoned.

“It doesn’t change the fact that Harry loves Remus,” Draco said miserably.

“A part of him always will. He was his first love,” Hermione sighed. “But, that doesn’t negate the fact that he has a connection to you. A strong one from what I’ve gathered. He’s been miserable without you.”

“I’ve been miserable too. That’s why I’m here. I know I have a lot of nerve coming here, but I need a place to stay for a bit,” Draco confided. “It’s a very long and rather sordid story.”

“I’ve heard Charlie and Harry talking about you. I’d much rather hear things about you from you rather than secondhand from someone else,” Hermione said gently. “As soon as Harry comes home, we’ll talk. Why don’t you get a bath or watch the telly while I fix us some lunch?”

“A bath sounds super nice,” Draco said gratefully as he headed upstairs.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“The Kind Poppy,” Draco read the label on the bath bomb. “Wild Rose and Hibiscus.” Draco sniffed it and sighed approvingly as he dropped it into the water. He sank into the bath and let the tension of the past six months melt away. He put a warm washcloth over his eyes, and tried very hard not to think.

“Draco?” a voice said softly and shook his shoulder.

“Sorry I fell asleep. Did I miss lunch?” Draco yawned. He slowly took the washcloth off of his eyes and looked at Harry. He simply smiled and showed him a set of clean clothes.

“I got these out of your suitcase. Mione found it in the bushes. Lunch is ready. I hope you like five cheese lasagna.” He smiled at him once more, and went back downstairs.

“I thought you were working til four,” Draco greeted him when he sat down, eating his food with gusto.

“Mione called Charlie and told him you were here. She’s covering the rest of my shift so we can talk,” Harry took his hand, his expression open and gentle. Understanding. “Charlie told me all about Gil. What’s been going on?”

“How could I be so stupid?” Draco pushed his plate away and laid his forehead on the table as he began to cry. “When I met Gil, I was a poor and struggling to pay for college. He was one of my professors. I was very, very innocent then.”

“He groomed you?” Harry asked angrily.

“Yes. He was always pushing me to do things I either didn’t want to do or wasn’t ready to do.” Surprise was written all over Draco’s face as Harry took him by the hands and led him to the couch. Once there, he pulled Draco against his chest and carded his fingers through his hair.

“He helped me get my first few paying gigs. I started out modelling and appearing in various adverts. I enjoyed that. A lot. It wasn’t long before he was sending me to audition for photoshoots I wasn’t comfortable doing. But, he knew I wouldn’t turn down the work because I needed the money.”

“What sort of photoshoots?” Harry asked, anger radiating off of him in waves.

“Adult magazine shoots. Ones that involved penetrative sex,” Draco whispered. “I have nothing against people who want to do that kind of work doing it. But, it wasn’t something I would have chosen for myself. What I didn’t know is he kept the photos and he had the photoshoots recorded. He’s deceptively edited them to make it look like an adult film.”

“Why?” Harry sniffed, blinking back tears.

“Insurance,” Draco’s voice broke. “He raped me. Afterwards, he told me if I told anyone, he’d show everyone those photos and videos to prove ‘I’m a whore and I wanted it.’ You can’t tell. Promise me.”

“When did this happen?” Harry’s stomach was in knots.

“Six months ago,” Draco admitted, his voice breaking again. Harry ran into the kitchen and retched in the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This was a heavy chapter, and I wanted to end it on a good note with an FYI. The Kind Poppy is a real store located in Tennessee and online. The products are vegan, cruelty free, and handmade by the owner. Yes, I’m online friends with the owner. No, she doesn’t have any idea I did this! Surprise! Love you, Autumn! Link: https://thekindpoppy.com/


	8. Stay Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping my promise and feeling good about it! Next chapter should be up tomorrow!   
> Chapter summary: Draco and Harry get even closer than they did before. Angst/fluff balance.

Chapter Eight: Stay Forever?

“Where have you been staying?” Harry rasped as he sipped a ginger ale. He’d spent the better part of ten minutes cleaning the sink, brushing his teeth, and praying to the Gods and Goddesses that he didn’t get sick again.

“With my aunt. I sold my house,” Draco sniffed. “Harry, you’re not to blame.”

“The hell I’m not Draco!” Harry fumed. “I left you there that night! I didn’t even give you a chance to explain. I let what happened with Remus color my view of the situation!”

“Yes, you did let that color your view. But, you had no way of knowing he’d do that. I knew he was a terrible man, but I never thought he’d go that far.” Draco took both of Harry’s hands in his own. “I saw all the signs, but for some crazy reason I couldn’t completely let him go.”

“The majority of the blame lies with him. He was a creep and an abusive shite. He knew he was doing wrong by me, but he didn’t give a fuck. I won’t let him destroy me. I won’t let him keep me from living. You and I were just starting out, but what we had was good. I want to pick up where we left off.”

Harry leaned in close, running his fingers over Draco’s cheeks and temples. “Kiss me, Harry. Please. I’ll let you know if I can’t handle something.” Harry complied, and gently kissed Draco.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“He’s finally asleep,” Harry whispered as he came into Mione’s room and quietly closed the door. He was sharing with her while Draco was staying.

“He thinks you’re always going to pine for Remus,” Mione said to put off discussing the massive elephant in the room.

“Part of me will always love him,” Harry conceded. “But, what I felt for Remus pales in comparison to what I’m starting to feel for Draco.”

“I told him that,” Hermione admitted. “I hope he’ll begin to believe me the longer he’s here.”

“Me too. He has a long recovery ahead,” Harry punched his pillow and fought tears. He’d been crying all day.

“Harry, Draco doesn’t blame you. It does you no good to blame yourself,” Hermione held him as he started to cry again. “It won’t be okay anytime soon, but someday, it will be.”

“I’m nervous. This will be my first role since everything happened,” Draco took a deep breath. “Would you both mind helping me run lines?”

“I’d love to,” Harry said as he made his two favorite people French Toast with raspberry compote and whipped cream.

“Me too,” Hermione replied from behind her newspaper. Draco smiled into his coffee cup.

“How many mistakes did I make this time?” Draco asked nervously.

“Thirteen,” Hermione told him.

“Dammit! Maybe this role’s just not right for me,” Draco said dejectedly.

“I think you’d be better off doing something small scale right now. Get your feet wet before jumping back into any big projects. Ever thought about starting a YouTube channel? I think you’d be brilliant doing something like that,” Harry suggested.

“I do love playing video games. Maybe I could film walkthroughs,” Draco mused.

“That sort of thing is popular,” Hermione said brightly. “I’m very good with tech stuff. Just let me know what you need.”

“And I’m good at playing the games too. We could do it together,” Harry said happily.

“Let’s do it! I’m going to call my agent and turn down this role.” Draco knew Blaise would understand. Blaise was one of the few people who knew what had happened to him, and he told him not to rush back into working. He was going to take that advice and focus on recovering.

“And cut! That’s it for tonight!” Draco glowed with joy. “I absolutely love Wizard 101! Death Mages are the shite!”

“Your Death Mage is very cool, but I happen to be very fond of my Myth Mage,” Harry said as he saved his progress and exited the game.

“I think I’ll create one tomorrow. Maybe Life?” Hermione mused. “Yeah, I think that’ll be awesome! I’m going to go start editing. Our first video should be up tomorrow sometime. Goodnight, boys!”

“Night,” they called in unison.

“How about we watch a movie?” Harry suggested.

“I’d like that. Any favorites?” Draco perused Harry and Hermione’s collections.

“As lame as this will probably sound, my all time favorite is _Bridget Jones’s Diary_ ,” Harry blushed. “Hugh Grant is super talented and super hot.”

“Right in one,” Draco agreed. “I’ve never met him, but I’d definitely like to someday.”

Harry made some popcorn, poured them both a glass of Dr. Pepper, dimmed the lights, and started the movie. Every time his fingers brushed against Draco’s as he got a piece of popcorn, he couldn’t help but smile. Soon, the popcorn was gone, and he and Draco were sitting very close. Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye, and motioned for him to move closer. Draco sighed happily as Harry cuddled him to his chest.

When the movie ended, Draco sat up and stretched. “Thank you for today. This is the safest and happiest I’ve felt in a long time.”

“I’m glad. Stay as long as you like. I love having you here,” Harry admitted with a bashful smile. “I’m headed upstairs. Goodnight.”

Draco reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Kiss me.” Harry swallowed hard as he leaned in to press his lips against Draco’s. The kiss quickly evolved from the gentle ones they’d shared the previous afternoon to something raw, intense, and passionate.

“Bedroom,” Draco breathed.

“Are you sure?” Harry took Draco’s face in both his hands and gazed into his eyes.

“Please. I can’t…. I _won’t_ let him keep me from being happy,” Draco said determinedly. “I wanted you before this happened. I still want you now.” Harry took Draco by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“I was rather hoping you’d still be in bed when I woke up,” Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry gave him a drawn out kiss and a cup of coffee made just the way he likes it.

“I could get used to this.” Harry was brimming with joy. He _loved_ this wonderful, beautiful, passionate man in his arms. “I hope you end up staying forever.”

“Are you saying what I think you are?” Draco gasped.

“I’m just a boy. Standing in front of another boy. Hoping with all my heart he loves me as much as I love him,” Harry said with a silly grin.

Draco burst out laughing. “You fucking dork.” Draco kissed him in between laughs. “I definitely feel the same way. I love you.” Hermione squealed with joy from the bottom stair, and tackled them both.


	9. The American Investigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Readers,
> 
> This is where the story deviates from Notting Hill entirely. I hope you enjoyed the parts of the movie I included in this story. It certainly brought back a lot of fond memories for me. That’ll always be one of my favorite films! I do hope you’ll stick around! We’ve still got some loose ends to tie up. 
> 
> In light of everything going on right now, I've changed Olivia Benson's character a bit. In this story, she won't be a police officer. Instead, she will be a psychologist and private investigator, hence the significance of this chapter's title. I've also changed the scene in chapter one where Harry tells the book thief he's calling the cops to Harry telling him he's calling Charlie to ban him from the store instead.
> 
> I want everyone who is pro defunding and abolition of police to know that I see you and I hear you. My own published work has detectives in it, and when I start back working on the second and third books of my trilogy, I'm willing to create alternative lines of work for those characters. I'm currently and will continue to educate myself. 
> 
> Slytherinly yours,  
> Rory
> 
> Additional note: depictions of violence and verbal abuse.

Chapter Nine: The American Investigator

“Harry Bear!” squealed a dark-skinned little boy delightedly as he tackled Harry’s knees. Teddy Lupin-Black’s ebony curls shined blue in the late fall sunlight and his light brown eyes glimmered with happiness and excitement.

“Hey, Teddy Bear! You excited for your sleepover with me, Draco, and Mione?” Harry picked him up and carried him back over to where his teacher looked on with amusement.

“Mx. Jameson, this is Harry. He’s Daddy and Papa’s friend,” the tot said proudly.

“Hey Thyme,” Harry greeted his friend.

“Hey there, Har. So, you’ve got this ball of energy all weekend?” Thyme snickered, their face alight with mischief.

“Siri and Remus are on an anniversary trip. They’ll be gone a week.” Harry was in an amazing place. He and Draco had been living together for three months, and their relationship just continued to get stronger with each passing day. It was nice to be happy for Remus without wondering what might have been.

“Have they been blowing up your phone yet?” Thyme asked teasingly.

“Gods, yes. But, I figured they would because this is their first holiday without Teddy.” Remus and Sirius had finalized the adoption the month after Harry and Draco reconciled. They were doting parents, though predictably so, Siri was far more lax than Remus. Siri definitely enjoyed the ‘fun parent’ role. “You and Charlie should come by tonight. We’re having pizza and s’mores!”

“Yay!” Teddy cheered and Thyme smiled fondly.

“We’ll be there. Charlie’s been wanting to check up on Draco. This gives him an excuse to without looking like he’s hovering,” Thyme waved as they went to talk to another parent.

“Hey there, sweetie,” Hermione held out her arms for Teddy.

“Hi Mione! We’re having s’mores for dinner!” he told her with a big grin.

“I do hope another food will be accompanying that dinner,” Mione raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“Pineapple pizza for me and Ted, and veggie lovers for you and my Dragon.” Draco and Hermione exchanged looks and made faces. They _hated_ pineapple pizza. Just then, the doorbell rang.

“Come on Ted, I need some help kneading the pizza dough,” Hermione sat the little boy down and led him into the kitchen.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked.

“Mr. Potter?” a woman with an American accent asked. “I’m Dr. Olivia Benson. I’m a psychologist and private investigator. I’m looking for information about Gilderoy Lockhart. Is Draco Malfoy here?”

“He’s my partner. Please come in,” Harry led the investigator into the living room. Draco’s eyes lit up with alarm.

“Hello Draco, I’m Dr. Benson. I’m a psychologist and private investigator,” Olivia held out her hand.

“Hello, Dr. Benson. What brings you to Notting Hill?” Draco continued to eye her cautiously.

“Gilderoy Lockhart. He moved to New York in mid-March to teach drama at Julliard. Students have filed complaints,” Olivia informed them. “I’ve been in touch with your friend Charlie Weasley’s brothers Bill and Percy. They’ve been keeping tabs on Lockhart since he left, and as soon as the complaints were filed, they contacted me and told me about you. I just came from seeing Charlie, and he told me he’s not going to say anything until you’ve had a chance to speak with me first.”

“Lockhart raped me in late February. He and I were in an on again off again relationship. He groomed me while I was still a student. I’d like to help you, but he has videos and photos from my time working as a model for adult magazines. Adult magazines he pressured me to work for. But, it’s my word against his, and what he has is enough to create reasonable doubt,” Draco said dejectedly.

“Maybe not. I have an idea. He’s resigned and gotten his old job back at London University. I think he thinks that’ll make the allegations go away. He’s back in familiar territory, territory he’s gotten away with doing things like this in, and I think he’s liable to slip up,” Olivia made eye contact with Harry the whole time.

“I’ll enroll in his class, bait him, and help you catch him,” Harry resolved.

“No!” Draco cried. “I won’t let that monster anywhere near you!”

“Dragon, look at me,” Harry took his face in his hands. “If you go there, he’ll be on his guard. He knows Charlie. He doesn’t know me. Doesn’t know anything about me. I can use that to my advantage. You deserve justice, and he deserves to be in prison. Let me help you get closure, my love.”

“Harry, I don’t like this,” Draco wrapped his arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

“I’ll enroll with him. Be his backup,” Hermione called from the kitchen.

“What are you enrolling in?” Teddy asked.

“Acting classes,” Hermione responded briefly. “Should be interesting.”

“I like drawing and painting best,” Teddy disagreed. “Papa calls me his little Da… Da…. something. He was some bloke who was alive a really long time ago.”

“DaVinci,” Hermione supplied.

“Yeah, him,” Teddy said excitedly, making everyone laugh.

“That’s my friends’ son Teddy. He’ll be six the week before Christmas. His dads are on holiday and we’re babysitting,” Harry explained briefly to Olivia.

“I have a son named Noah. He’s about Teddy’s age. I’ll bring him by to play sometime,” Olivia showed them a picture of a little boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

“That’ll be great. We’ll babysit some too. It’s the least we can do for what you’re doing to help Draco,” Harry gave his partner a fond reassuring smile. Draco’s return smile looked more like a grimace.

“Call me and let me know. I’ll be in touch about Lockhart,” Olivia gave them her card and left.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Harry I’m scared,” Draco said for what felt like the ten thousandth time since Harry agreed to help the Olivia catch Lockhart. Harry was starting Lockhart’s class the next day, and Draco was rightfully nervous and terrified for his lover. Harry focused on running them a bath and choosing a Kind Poppy bath bomb. He tosses in a London Fog and steps in. He motions for Draco to join him.

Draco leans back against Harry and sniffs miserably. “Dragon, I’m not going to lie to you and tell you I’m perfectly at ease. The man hurt you in more ways than one. There’s also a strong possibility he’s hurt other people. And will hurt more. I can’t just let that go. I have to do something.”

“What if he finds out? He may hurt you badly. Or worse….” Draco begins crying in earnest. “I just found you. I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

“You won’t have to,” Harry reassured him. He rubbed some lavender essential oil on Draco’s temples and began to massage them. Draco groaned in delight, the tension in his body noticeably easing. “Olivia and I have made a thorough and detailed plan for mine and Hermione’s safety. Part of that plan is a panic button necklace. Mine will be attached to three: one for Hermione, one for Olivia, and one for you.”

“For me?” Harry smiled at the surprise in his voice.

“Yes, one for you. Did you honestly think I’d do this without you involved in some completely safe indirect way? You’re my partner. The love of my life. I can’t do something this big without you.”

“The love of your life,” Draco repeated with a sigh. “You’re mine too, you know. And I don’t worry about Remus anymore. It’s obvious how much he loves that old mutt of his.”

“They are rather disgusting with their affection sometimes,” Harry teased. “I’m glad to hear you say that. Remus is the past. He holds a very special place in my heart, and while I do love him, that love isn’t romantic and never will be again. That place in my heart, the one reserved for my soulmate, has only ever been yours.”

“Marry me,” Draco blurted out, his voice thick with emotion. “When this is all over, let’s get married at Shakespeare’s church in Stratford-upon-Avon.”

“I’m hardly religious, love,” Harry chuckled. “But it does seem rather poetic. A book shop worker and an actor marrying in the parish of one of their favorite playwrights.”

“It just fits,” Draco agreed. “So, I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

“Absolutely,” Harry wrapped his arms around him tighter. “Do you want anyone else there or do you want to do a Remus and Sirius and not tell anyone.”

“Let’s keep it small. Luna and Rolf, Dudley, Emily, Ernie, Charlie and his brothers, Thyme, Dean, Remus, Sirius, Teddy, Aunt Andi, and of course Hermione,” Draco said as he named them all off on his fingers. “My aunt would skin me alive if I got married without her there.”

“Hermione would skin both of us,” Harry laughed. “So your aunt would have to get in line. Let’s plan as we go. It’ll be a great distraction while this is going on.”

“Mr. Potter, you did well today,” Lockhart had held Harry back after class. “Very well indeed.” He went to kiss Harry, and Harry took a step back.

“I’m flattered. Truly. But, I don’t want to rush into anything. I’m not exactly practiced,” Harry said with a fake smile and even faker bashful blush.

“A lot of the students begin taking my classes as a form of liberation,” Lockhart said smoothly. “Let me guess you’re gay and your family rejected you?”

“Gay and trans and they tossed me out. I’ve been living at a shelter ever since. I had a hell of a time finishing school,” Harry said sadly. “Getting into your amazing program was the thing that kept me going.”

“Harry, we’d better get a move on,” Hermione said from the doorway. “The shelter locks the doors at nightfall.”

“I’d hate to end up couch surfing again,” Harry grimaced. He and Dudley had stayed in shelters and later with Charlie when they first moved to Notting Hill. Olivia told him to use some of his own life details to make the ruse easier.

“Until tomorrow, Harry,” Lockhart winked. Harry smiled blandly and followed Hermione out.

“He took your bait, Liv,” Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. Draco put on a DVD for Noah and Teddy and quickly joined them.

“What bait?” Draco asked.

“I’ve had some local social workers doing surveillance for me all over campus. Ones young enough to pass as grad students. I've had them talking nonstop about this amazing, talented young man named Harry who could become the next Daniel Radcliffe with a little help,” Liv sipped her coffee, a satisfied look on her face.

“He hit on you already?” Draco growled.

“He tried to kiss me. He was definitely trying to seduce me, and he bought every word of my story,” Harry grimaced when he mentioned the almost kiss, and smiled proudly at the rest.

“He’s the most reprehensible piece of dog shite that has ever lived,” Hermione said furiously. “I’m glad I pulled Harry out of there when I did. You have him pegged to a T, Liv. He’s escalating because he thinks he can get away with anything.”

“This will all be over soon, my Dragon,” Harry took Draco’s hand and gave him a gentle kiss. “Then you and I can get married and start the next chapter in our lives.”

“That sounds perfect,” Draco said softly, his smile a mix of nervousness and anticipation.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Harry, you’re very talented,” Lockhart began. It was just after Midterms, and Lockhart insisted on meeting with each of them individually to discuss their grades. “Which is why your Midterm grade was something of a disappointment to me.” Harry’s Midterm had a big fat red ‘D+’ on it. “This could jeopardize your academic scholarship.”

“Is there anyway I can get the grade up to a B minus?” Harry pleaded. “If I don’t get at least Bs, I’ll have to drop out. I can’t afford to come here otherwise.”

“What are you willing to do to get the grades you need to remain here?” Lockhart asked slyly.

“Anything,” Harry said quietly.

“Come closer,” Lockhart whispered. Harry slowly approached him, his stomach flipping at the man’s obvious arousal. “You’re so beautiful. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone as handsome as you in my presence day after day.”

“What do you want me to do?” Harry turned away from him and pressed his panic button. He had roughly ten minutes to finish this. He could do it. He owed to Draco. And Lockhart’s other victims.

“What’s this?” Lockhart suddenly spun him around, pulling Harry towards him by the chain of the necklace. “I knew you were a plant. Who put you up to this?” He shoved Harry against the wall and began choking him. “Was is my whore of an ex? His friends? That nosy American investigator? Answer me!” He loosened his grip on Harry so he could talk.

“No one, I swear! Please don’t hurt me!” Harry was really afraid now.

“I know you’re screwing him. I’m a tabloid reporter, and I’m very good at my job,” Lockhart said with a nasty smile.

“I’ll do anything you want. Please leave Draco alone,” Harry fought to keep his voice even.

Lockhart pulled a gun out of his back pocket. “Yes, you most certainly will. Take off the necklace and leave it on the desk.” Harry complied even though all of his instincts were screaming at him not to.

“Now take my hand. We’re going for a ride. If you scream, if you run, if you alert anyone, I will shoot you, and then I’m going to pay dear Draco a visit,” Lockhart demanded coldly. Harry took his hand, and schooled his features into something calm and nonchalant.

“I didn’t lie when I told you that you were talented. You’re just not talented enough to fool a master.” Lockhart looked triumphant as he walked towards the parking lot.


	10. Finding Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: attempted rape, violence, and verbal abuse. This one is incredibly heavy. Prepare yourselves.

Chapter Ten: Finding Harry

“Where are we?” Harry asked. It felt like they’d been driving for hours. Lockhart had stopped on a desolate country road.

“Someplace quiet,” Lockhart replied coolly. He parked his car next to a rundown four door. He reached into the backseat and pulled out a rope and some duct tape. He locked up his car and opened the trunk of the four door. “Come here.”

He tied Harry’s hands behind his back and put duct tape over his mouth. “Get in the trunk.” Harry began to sob when the trunk lid slammed, encasing him in darkness.

“YOU ALL PROMISED ME HE’D BE SAFE!” Draco screamed. “THAT MONSTER HAS TAKEN HIM! HE’LL DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO HIM! HE MAY EVEN KILL HIM! IF HE DOES IT’S ON ALL OF YOU FOR COMING UP WITH THIS BONKERS PLAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

“Draco, please. I know I’m the last person in the world you want to listen to right now, but hear me out,” Liv soothed. “I don’t believe he will kill him. What he needs most is money. You’re a very wealthy man. You could pay his way to a place the American and British authorities can’t touch him.”

“I was so sure he didn’t know about Harry,” he gazed miserably at the photos Lockhart had in his office. Photos of him and Harry from the time they first met until the present.

“He’s been planning to kidnap him ever since he moved back to London. Liv’s right,” Hermione passed Draco a journal. “He wants to disappear, and he wants to force you to help him do it.”

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Remus,” Draco collapsed into the surprised man’s arms as he let him and Sirius into the hallway. Draco had always been rather cool with him. “He knew. He knew all along, and he’s taken my Harry. He’s taken my Harry and I’m scared of what’s going to happen now.” Sirius scooped up Teddy and quickly took him out in the backyard to play.

“I’m here for you, Draco,” Remus said simply. “I’ll help you in any way I can.”

“Thank you,” Draco whispered gratefully. “I knew you’d understand better than anyone how I feel right now.”

“I do. Harry’s love is a once in a lifetime thing. He gives without asking for anything in return. He’s a special man with a big heart,” Remus pulled back and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. “I know you don’t like me, but I’m hoping we can work towards friendship.”

“I didn’t at first. I was so jealous of the love Harry still feels for you,” Draco admitted as he led him into the living room and gave him a glass of Scotch. “But, I know now that the way he loves you isn’t romantic. That’s reserved for me alone.”

“Congratulations,” Remus pointed at the black diamond band on Draco’s finger. “I figured one of you would be popping the question soon. Have you set a date?”

“As soon as Lockhart is safely behind bars,” Draco bit his lip, tears rolling down his face.

“We’ll get him back. I don’t know how, but we will,” Remus said determinedly. Just then, the phone rang.

“Hello?” Draco answered.

“Dragon, help me,” Harry rasped from the other end.

“Harry? Where are you?” Draco asked frantically.

“Tut, tut, it’s not going to be that easy, you little slut,” Lockhart said with a cold laugh. “If you want your boy toy back and largely unscathed, you’ll do exactly what I tell you to.”

“How much do you want?” Draco demanded ignoring the abusive insult.

“Very good, you’re up to speed. No doubt that American investigator guessed my motives. She’s too good,” Lockhart sneered. “I want half of your immense fortune. I’m going someplace where they’ll never be able to touch me. I’m going to text you an address. You come alone. When you get here, you’ll wire me the money, help me escape, and then you can have your _fiancé_ back. If you bring anyone else, I’ll kill them. I might even kill Harry.”

“How do I know you won’t kill us both as soon as you get what you want, _Gil_?” Draco spat.

“That’s a chance you’re going to have to take, _Draco_.” Lockhart fired back and hung up.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco was tied to a chair the second he stepped into the grungy hotel room. Harry was naked, tied to the bed. His face was purple and swollen and he had at least one broken rib.

“Why are you doing this?” Draco winced as Lockhart punched Harry hard in the stomach. “I’ll give you the money! I’ll help you escape! Let him go!”

Lockhart backhanded him in the mouth. “You’ve been telling tales about me, Draco. You didn’t want him getting mad that we had a goodbye fuck before I moved to New York. So, you went and cried rape.”

“You lying shite,” Harry gasped. “You did rape him. I’m the one who’s been there throughout his recovery. You can’t fake reactions like that.” Harry cried out in pain as Lockhart hit him in the temple with the gun handle.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Lockhart breathed in his ear. “One more word out of you…”

“And you’ll what? Rape me? Kill me? I don’t think you’ve got the guts,” Harry challenged.

He rolled Harry onto his stomach and began unbuttoning his pants. “I’ll show you guts!”

Suddenly, the door to the hotel room burst open, and Liv shouted, “Drop the gun and step away from him!”

“I told you to come alone,” he said to Draco and fired the gun. Liv grabbed his hand and the bullet broke a nearby lamp.

“Gilderoy Lockhart you’re under arrest for the sexual harassment of five Julliard students, the rape of Draco Malfoy, the kidnapping, assault, and attempted rape of Harry Potter, stalking, menacing, and extortion. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one the court will appoint one to you. Do you understand these rights as I’ve read them to you?” Liv asked in a calm cool tone.

“Fuck you,” Lockhart spat. “I’m not talking.”

“Let’s get him to the hospital,” Hermione said softly as she untied Draco. Remus and Sirius were across the room helping Harry. Draco nodded and hurried over to Harry’s side.


	11. Putting the Demons to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you all so much for reading! I'll see you in the next fanfic!
> 
> Author’s Note: discussions of past abuse, violence, and sexual assault. Gilderoy Lockhart’s trial. And who better to try him than ADA Cabot and Judge Liz Donnelly?

Chapter Eleven: Putting the Demons to Rest

“Good morning, Mr. Malfoy,” greeted prosecutor Alex Cabot as Draco took the witness stand. Due to the high-profile nature of the crime and Draco’s public figure status, the trial was set up the following month after they rescued Harry. The American and British authorities had agreed to try Lockhart in London, and recruit an American prosecutor, defense attorney, and judge so that the process was as fair as possible. If convicted, Lockhart would be jailed in the United Kingdom. “Would you please tell the court what happened on February 22nd of last year?”

“Harry and I had a fight when I told him who was in my house. He left,” Draco sent Harry a look that clearly said no more apologies. Harry nodded and Draco continued. “When I walked in, I demanded to know why Gil was there. I was under the impression we were over this time.”

“He told me he was moving and wanted a proper send off. I said no and told him to get out. He pulled a gun on me and made me do what he wanted,” Draco cried softly.

“Mr. Malfoy, did he rape you?” Alex asked gently.

“Yes. Several times. I thought it would never stop. Afterwards, he told me if I told anyone he’d show the court photos and videos of my time as an adult magazine performer. Make it look like I wanted to have sex with him.”

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, nothing further,” Alex said as she sat down.

“Mr. Malfoy,” the defense counsel started. “You say these things happened. You claim Mr. Lockhart was abusive and sexually assaulted you. Do you have anything other than your word to prove it?”

“No, I don’t,” Draco admitted.

“Not good enough, Mr. Malfoy,” defense counsel said coldly.

“Objection!” Alex exclaimed. “Defense counsel’s personal feelings on Mr. Malfoy’s testimony are unnecessary and cruel!”

“Objection sustained,” Judge Liz Donnelly. “Mr. Berger, one more little stunt like that and you’ll be in contempt.”

“No further questions,” Mr. Berger said gruffly and sat down.

“How are you, Dragon?” Harry winced as he moved from his wheelchair to the seat next to his husband’s in the cafeteria. They’d gotten married the weekend after Harry was released from the hospital. It was a small, quiet, and peaceful ceremony and reception. A bright spot in between all the dark clouds.

“You shouldn’t be walking, love. Those ribs won’t be fully healed for at least another month,” Draco fussed as he gently squeezed his shoulder in lieu of a hug. “I feel a little bit better. I told everyone what he did. Win or lose, I’ll never regret that decision.”

“Who’s testifying next?” Harry dunked his grilled cheese into his tomato soup and took a big bite. Draco smiled. Harry was recovering amazingly, and they were both seeing a trauma counselor Olivia recommended to aid in their healing.

“Liv reached out to the owner of the adult magazine I worked for. She made some rather interesting discoveries,” Draco positively glowed.

“I’m guessing Gilderoy’s trump card is trumped?” Harry smirked. Draco smirked back and didn’t reply.

“State your name for the court,” Alex said to the man on the witness stand.

“My name is Jamie Barker, owner of several adult publications,” the man responded.

“Do you know Draco Malfoy?” Alex asked, her cool demeanor never fading despite the fact she was about to blow Lockhart out of the water.

“He worked for me about eight or nine years ago,” Jamie replied. “He was hardworking, punctual, but after awhile I could tell he wasn’t into it. I advised him to quit. I don’t want anyone working for me who doesn’t want to.”

“How do you feel now, knowing Mr. Malfoy was pressured into working for you?” Alex inquired.

“Disgusted. Sex work should be a consensual practice. I’ve removed all of Draco’s work from my website, destroyed all hard copies, and I’ve compensated him monetarily for his pain and suffering. I’m truly sorry, Draco. Had I known, I would have sent you away immediately.”

“Before Mr. Barker destroyed everything, he provided us with evidence,” Alex held up a bag. “Exhibit A. This evidence clearly shows the footage Mr. Lockhart submitted to be tampered with. Mr. Malfoy had no knowledge he was being filmed.”

“I request to see this evidence,” Mr. Berger interjected.

“Defense request granted. We’ll reconvene tomorrow at nine thirty,” Liz banged her gavel, dismissing the court.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

“Liv, come in,” Draco greeted her later on that night. Alex Cabot accompanied her.

“Lockhart pled guilty to all of the charges,” Alex said without preamble. “It’s over, Draco.”

Draco pulled both women into fierce hugs. “Thank you. I owe you both so much.”

“To see survivors get justice is its own reward,” Liv told him. She smiled fondly as the newlyweds wept tears of grief and joy, and held each other as close as they could without aggravating Harry’s injuries.

“Thank you for giving me my Dragon back,” Harry said quietly.

“We were glad to,” Alex shook both of their hands and took her leave. Liv hugged them, and they promised to keep in touch with her and little Noah.

“I have a bit of a late wedding present for you,” Draco rushed out of the room and came back carrying a doormat.

“Beauty comes from ashes,” Harry read with a bright smile. “I love it! It’s the perfect way to describe our marriage.”

“Our entire relationship, really,” Draco said proudly as he placed the mat in front of the front door. “I love you my Harry.”

“And I love you, my Dragon,” Harry took one of Draco’s hands in both of his. “Like Hermione always says, it’s not okay right now, but it will be.”

“Yes, it will,” Draco agreed. “As long I have you, there’s nothing I can’t face.”

THE END


End file.
